the_kings_avatarfandomcom-20200213-history
Gu Xiye/History
History Plot Volume 5: Deception Gu Xiye watches the first duel, where Wen Kebei gets crushed by Ye Xiu’s Battle Mage. Xiye watches the second duel, where Zou Yunhai is comboed in the air to death by Ye Xiu.Chapter 437 In the third duel, Gu Xiye’s Grappler, Night Tide, duels Ye Xiu’s Battle Mage. Xiye fights seriously against Ye Xiu and loses in a competitive fashion. Xiye watches the fourth duel, where Lou Guanning loses to Ye Xiu. Against Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim, Xiye is obliterated by the onslaught of skills from an Unspecialized character. Xiye is shocked to learn how weak he and his team is compared to a God player like Ye Xiu. Xiye loses some morale after being crushed by Ye Xiu. In a duel, Gu Xiye loses to Wang Jiexi’s Vaccaria. Xiye watches Wen Kebei, Zou Yunhai, and Lou Guanning each lose to Wang Jiexi’s Vaccaria in duels. In Wilderness Town, Gu Xiye’s Grappler arrives to reinforce Ye Xiu. Xiye charges into combat against Golden Fragrance’s team. Xiye attacks the enemy at Ye Xiu’s tempo. In 1 minute of fighting, Xiye and his teammates kill 12 of Golden Fragrance’s troops. With Lord Grim and Deception, Xiye chases after Golden Fragrance’s retreating forces. Xiye joins Lord Grim and Yunhai to crush the ensnared opponents. Xiye meets and destroys 5 Herb Garden opponents. Gu Xiye follows his teammates into attacking a 10-player Herb Garden team. Xiye and his teammates quickly kill the 10 enemy players. As he follows Ye Xiu, Xiye runs into a 10-player Blue Brook Guild team. Xiye and his teammates overwhelm and kill 10 more opponents. Xiye learns from Ye Xiu that they will rush to escape the enemy encirclement. Xiye hears Lou Guanning’s advice to learn from Ye Xiu’s amazing ability to predict the enemy’s movements. After fighting with Ye Xiu, Huang Shaotian, and Wang Jiexi, Xiye aims for a realistic goal of avoiding relegation from the Pro Alliance. Xiye and his teammates encounter a Blue Brook Guild team. Xiye chases after the 10 Blue Brook Guild players, who retreat and log off. Gu Xiye and his teammates kill enemy scouts. They move around quickly to confuse the enemy scouts on their trail. Xiye sees a 5-man team. Xiye hears Ye Xiu’s warning to be careful. Xiye sees the 5 enemies charge towards them. Xiye hears Ye Xiu’s order to stand in formation and to let the enemy to waste their stamina. Xiye watches Yunhai fire a Heavenly Thunder Earthen Fire skill at the charging enemies. Xiye charges forward with Lou Guanning and Wen Kebei. Xiye, Guanning, and Kebei are outclassed by the enemy Battle Mage’s high-speed mechanics. Xiye manages to recover in a retreating Quick Recover. Gu Xiye sees Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim hit by Dragon Raises Its Head. Xiye learns that the opponent is Sun Xiang. Xiye is shocked by Ye Xiu, who calls out He Ming, Shen Jian, and Zhang Jiaxing. Xiye realizes that he is facing Excellent Era’s main roster. Xiye hears Ye Xiu claim that they have the numbers advantage with 7 players versus 5 Excellent Era players. Xiye sees Sun Xiang parry all 3 of Deception’s shurikens in V formation with a V-shaped Sky Strike. Xiye watches Sun Xiang’s Battle Mage dodge Ye Xiu’s 3 Anti-Tank Missiles and parry Ye Xiu’s Grenade. Xiye watches Sun Xiang dodge Ye Xiu’s Collapsing Mountain and parry Ye Xiu’s Sword Draw. Xiye sees Mo Fan’s Deception cut off Sun Xiang’s retreat path with the Ninja’s Hundred Streams attack. Xiye hears Ye Xiu shout to engage Liu Hao, He Ming, Shen Jian, and Zhang Jiaxing. Gu Xiye hears the second order from Ye Xiu to attack Liu Hao and the other Excellent Era opponents. Xiye learns from Ye Xiu that better coordination between Lou Guanning and Wen Kebei would have prevented Sun Xiang from counterattacking Kebei with Dragon Breaks the Ranks. Xiye sees Ye Xiu’s order to retreat. He learns that Ye Xiu is ordering a tactical retreat. Xiye follows Ye Xiu in running away. Xiye follows Ye Xiu into an empty building. Xiye waits outside the building to ambush one of the Excellent Era players. Xiye joins Guanning and Mo Fan’s Deception in ambushing He Ming’s Elementalist. Gu Xiye and his teammates suppress He Ming’s Elementalist to death. Xiye follows Ye Xiu and Mo Fan in attacking Liu Hao, Shen Jian, and Zhang Jiaxing. Xiye and his teammates attack Shen Jian’s Striker, who is stuck in a water prison. Xiye attacks Jiaxing’s Cleric. On the rooftop, Xiye looks down at Sun Xiang, who arrives late to reinforce Liu Hao. Xiye jumps off the roof to reinforce Mo Fan’s Deception, who falls to the ground from Sun Xiang’s Dragon Breaks the Ranks. Xiye fights against Sun Xiang. Gu Xiye hears Ye Xiu’s orders to retreat and falls back. Xiye defends himself against Sun Xiang’s Battle Mage. Xiye struggles to keep up with Sun Xiang’s Battle Spirit enhanced attack speed, movement speed, and attack power. With Guanning and Mo Fan, Xiye is stuck in combat with Sun Xiang’s Battle Mage. Xiye struggles against sixth stage Battle Spirit and gets hit by Sun Xiang’s Sky Strike. He is used by Sun Xiang as combo fodder and is sent flying towards Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim. Xiye sees Kebei’s newly revived Battle Mage block Sun Xiang’s attack. With Guanning, Kebei, and Mo Fan, Xiye rejoins the attack to suppress Sun Xiang.Volume 5 Volume 6: Mainstream Tank Gu Xiye follows Ye Xiu’s orders to optimize his attacks against Sun Xiang. With Ye Xiu and Wen Kebei, Xiye and his team kill Sun Xiang’s Battle Mage. Xiye is relieved and thrilled to have killed Excellent Era’s best players.Chapter 500 Xiye finds a 10-man group to fight and to practice their teamwork. Xiye and his teammates obliterate dozens of players to test their abilities on weaker opposition.Chapter 501 Xiye fights to the death. Although he lost a bit of equipment, he holds a lot of dropped equipment from the looted corpses.Chapter 502 References